Ainsi parla Gertrude
by Ulne
Summary: Pénélope aurait pu être un ange de douceur et de patience, une sorcière altruiste et généreuse, un leader charismatique. Une personne ennuyeuse en somme. Une chance que Gertrude soit là pour nous éviter ça! " Dans la vie il faut être beau ou intelligent pour réussir... Mais puisque tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre tu vas devoir tricher ma petite!"
1. Toujours laver ses chausettes

Disclamer: Bien évidement aucun des personnages de l'univers de Harry Potter ne nous appartient ils sont tous la propriété de J.R. Nous ne faisons que nous amuser honteusement avec et en insérer de nouveaux.

Genre: Humour/Romance

Époque: nouvelle génération

* * *

><p>"<em>Et n'oublie pas de vérifier pour moi si le fessier d'Hagrid est toujours aussi ferme!"<em> Ça y est. J'y ai repensé. Et maintenant mes yeux se posent immanquablement sur l'arrière-train du géant.

Je veux mourir. Pas dans dix ans, ni dans trente. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Histoire de garder encore un peu d'estime de moi-même.

Et puis quelle idée aussi de mettre des pantalons en toile?! La toile tendue ça moule encore plus que le cuir. Oh mon dieu... Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire? Donnez moi un fusil, du cyanure, un canard, n'importe quoi pourvue que j'arrête de massacrer mes pauvres rétines!

Quoique non. Ne faîte rien. Je serais bien capable d'en profiter pour assassiner McGo. Après tout c'est entièrement de sa faute. Si la répartition ne durait pas si longtemps je n'aurais pas recours à de telles extrémités.

Franchement, qui se soucie de ces mioches? Personne! Le seul intérêt de la cérémonie est de parier sur ceux qui se feront dessus. Et encore.

Les gamins ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Plus le moindre évanouissement, presque plus de tremblements.. Tue joie va.

Si on leur enlève en plus de ça les habituelles crises de panique et de maladresse la répartition perd tout son sens.

Enfin si, Elle est toujours aussi ennuyeuse. Mais cela va de soi. Même pour McGonagall. Je le voie à son oeil éteint. Comme celui d'une morue.

Pas qu'elle ressemble à une morue. Ou alors une pas fraîche. Et morte. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'en connaissais une en particulier. Elle me fait simplement penser à un poisson hors de l'eau. Donc en mauvais état. Vous suivez?

En même temps mamie elle doit plus avoir l'habitude de veiller si tard. Vingt heures c'est le moment de sa camomille du soir. Alors là elle est en manque.

Quel âge a-t-elle la directrice de Poudlard? Quatre-vingts ans? Quatre-vingt-dix?

Difficile à dire. En tout cas elle est plutôt bien conservée. Enfin parait-il.

"_L'avantage des amples robes de sorcier c'est qu'elles camouflent toutes traces de cellulite_."... Non, je ne veux surtout rien savoir quand à l'état de ses cuisses. Sans blagues. Il faut savoir fixer des limites à son imagination ou la folie nous guette. Et je refuse de perdre ma santé mentale pour avoir tenté de visualiser une telle horreur.

Bien. Le Choixpeau vient de se poser sur la trentième tête. Plus que dix marmots à caser et on aura la paix. Parce qu'en être réduit à détailler le postérieur d'Hagrid et les cuisses de McGo pour passer le temps c'est moche. J'en aurais presque honte. Presque.

Il faut bien avouer que cela à un côté pratique. Comme par exemple éviter de faire la conversation à mes voisins de table. Ceci étant dit ils n'en ont pas envie non plus. Eux au moins regardent la scène. Ou font semblant. Au choix.

Bref. Je me répète, mais cette cérémonie est inintéressante. Je serais vulgaire j'ajouterais que l'on se fait carrément chier. Mais j'ai de l'éducation. Et puis Hélène analyse et éradique la moindre de mes pensées négatives.

Hélène c'est ma soeur. Ex préfete en chef et griffondor. Ex car elle n'est plus ici. Heureusement. Deux ans m'ont suffi. Un trimestre de plus avec elle et je commettais un assassinat. Oui, j'ai des pulsions meurtrières. J'assume tout. Une chance que l'on ait cinq ans d'écart.

Pas qu'elle soit méchante non. Mon aînée est simplement jolie, intelligente, généreuse et militante pour la protection des bébés Yetis au Népal. Un amour hein? Avouez qu'elle vous énerve déjà. C'est donc la personne la plus débordante d'affection que je connaisse. Et la plus barbante.

"U_n ramassis de niaiseries des plus exécrables. Une cruches en somme. Mais remplie de guimauve."_ Non, cette charmante appellation n'est pas de moi. Comme la majeure partie des idées saugrenues qui me trottent dans la tête d'ailleurs. L'instigatrice de cette adorable phrase est Gertrude.

Gertrude n'est ni une perruche ni une tortue. Bien que je peux lui accorder le teint vert. Gertrude n'est ni plus ni moins que ma grand-mère paternelle.

Une vrai perle si vous voulez mon avis. Toujours prête à critiquer son prochain. Je l'adore. Je suis bien bonne vous me direz. Mais vous verrez que tout ce qu'elle dit est fondé et exact.

Sauf pour les fesses d'Hagrid peut-être. Et la lotion rasante qu'utiliserait Minerva McGonagall. Tout le reste contient probablement un semblant de vérité. Probablement, car avec les vieillards l'on ne sait jamais.

La sénilité les guette après tout. Et St Magouste. Je suis horrible. Si ma grand-mère n'entendait elle me fracasserait le crâne. Pour prouver que le mental est encore là.

Puis elle proposerait d'envoyer des chrysanthèmes à la tante Alberta pour ses quatre-vingts ans."_ Parce qu'un cerveau vide c'est comme une tombe. Ça se fleurit."_

Ah! Le dernier mioche vient d'être expédié. Plus vite que les autres d'après moi. Le chapeau voulait passer à table lui aussi. Parce qu'avec toutes ces pitreries, cela fait plus d'une demi heure que l'on poireaute le ventre vide.

La directrice semble reprendre vie. Elle doit sûrement avoir hâte de boire sa camomille. Les drogués supportent mal le manque.

On devrait lui offrir une cure de désintox' en évitant qu'elle tombe dans la verveine. Redoutable la verveine d'ailleurs. Combien de malheureux y ont succombée? Des milliers de victimes!

Et McGonagall nous entame donc l'habituel discours. Six ans que je suis là et pas un mot n'a dû changer.

- Poudlard est avant tout un lieu de savoir et de connaissances unique en Angleterre. L'enseignement que vous recevrez ici est dispensé par des professeurs émérites et dévoués dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. J'espère donc que vous saurez profiter au maximum de la chance qui s'offre à vous et du cadre exceptionnel de l'établissement le tout dans un respect rigoureux du règlement. Je vous souhaite à tous, enseignants comme élèves une belle et enrichissante année.

Dieu, j'avais presque oublié à quel point McGo pouvait avoir l'air strict. C'est qu'elle ferait presque peur la mamie. Enfin quand on l'imagine en vieux chat dégarni elle devient tout de suite moins effrayante.

Quoi? L'on ne me fera pas croire qu'elle puisse se transformer en jeune chat fringant. Je suis sûre que les jours de pluie elle a des rhumatismes dans les coussinets.

Ah, elle va enfin taper dans ses mains pour que le repas apparaisse, un, deux, tro...

- Monsieur James Potter, il serait fort regrettable que cette fusée que vous tenez derrière votre dos explose. Je me verrais dans l'obligation d'enlever une vingtaine de points à Griffondor ce que vous ne désirez certainement pas n'est-ce pas?

Allons donc. J'étais prête à parier que cet enquiquineur de Potter allait nous retarder! Enlevez lui ses points et qu'on en parle plus! Tout le monde meurt de faim ici.

- Mais madame, je la montrais simplement à Barthy, loin de moi l'idée de perturber la salle.

Mais oui, tout le monde y croit. Et moi je m'appelle Angela, j'ai 16 ans, un corps de rêve un bonnet D et je suis l'amour et la joie de vivre. Ah ah ah. La bonne blague. James Potter innocent. Et pourquoi pas Voldemort en lapin rose tant qu'on y est.

- Je vous prierais cependant de la ranger pour éviter tout incident...

C'est ça remballe tes affaires Potty, y en a qui ont faim ici! Attendez, je rêve ou McGonagall ne lui a même pas confisqué l'engin? Mais c'est une injustice, c'est immonde!

Et l'égalité des chances alors? Sous prétexte que Monsieur est le fils du grand survivant on lui laisse tout faire? Totalement scandaleux! J'irais me plaindre!

- ...avant de venir la déposer chez le concierge à la fin du repas.

Aaaaah, je reconnais bien là nôtre Vava nationale, partiale au possible. Peut-on m'expliquer pourquoi Potter affiche un petit sourire satisfait? Se faire réprimander en public n'est pas un honneur que je sache.

Ou alors Monsieur possède des tendances masochistes incontrôlées. Ça expliquerait pas mal de chose à savoir entre autre son nombre impressionnant de retenus. Il faudrait que j'explique ma théorie à Lena.

Elle qui raffole des potins je suis sûre que cette nouvelle ferait le tour de l'école. Et Potter finirait par se faire fouetter sans savoir pourquoi. Ça serait drôle.

En parlant de l'Hypogriffe, un tas maquillé, parfumé, pomponné, profite de l'euphorie du banquet pour venir s'avachir lourdement à mes côtés, bougeant sans grands ménagements mes voisins de table.

- Pépé tu es méchante, tu ne m'as même pas attendue avant de t'installer!

Rectification, Je ne lui dirais rien du tout.

- Pépé tu m'écoutes?! Toutes les places étaient prises et j'ai dû m'installer auprès des deuxièmes années, ajoute la traitresse dans une moue abattue qui ne trompe personne.

Non je ne t'écoutes pas. A moins que tu ne changes cet affreux surnom je ne t'écouterai plus. J'ai un nom ce n'est pas pour les chiens.

- Pénélope Brown! Vas-tu répondre oui?!

Aaaah. Je savais bien qu'elle finirait par se montrer raisonnable. Je sais être patiente.

Elle non, à en juger par son froncement de sourcils.

N'étant pas suicidaire je m'exécute. Si elle me tue maintenant je ne pourrais jamais avoir la chance d'observer Potter se faire cravacher. Et ce serait dommage.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

Le regard menaçant qu'elle me renvoie met admirablement bien en valeur ses yeux. C'est tout moi ça. J'embellie les gens sans même le vouloir.

Je me sentirais presque coupable. Presque. Ne poussons pas mémé sur le saule cogneur. Si ses pauses pipi ne prenaient pas autant de temps j'aurais passé la cérémonie à côté d'elle.

Ça m'aurait épargné un traumatisme profond. Au fond c'est moi qui devrais me plaindre. Mais je ne le fais pas. Je suis trop bonne. Un jour cela me perdra.

- Tu es une amie indigne, continue-t-elle en me piquant une pomme de terre, j'en suis très peinée.

Et le fait qu'elle dévore la moitié de mon assiette au lieu de rester dans la sienne est supposé me le montrer? A ce rythme là je vais devoir me resservir une seconde fois si je veux manger à ma faim..

- J'en suis certaine. Maintenant repose calmement cette cuisse de poulet et va t'en chercher une autre, nous ne faisons pas assiette commune.

Ça y est. Je l'ai mise en rogne. Je le vois à son grand air courroucé.

- Mais à quoi servent les amis si ce n'est pas pour piocher dans leurs plats?!

-A supporter tes bêtises...Elena Windstock ne penses même pas à boire dans mon verre!

Oui. Nous avons toutes les deux une vision très constructive de l'amitié. Que voulez vous, tout le monde n'est pas comme les Poufsouffles ici.

Pas que je dénigre cette maison. Non. Ce sont les seuls à savoir s'amuser un peu. Leurs fêtes sont extras. Enfin parait-il. Je n'y ais jamais été invitée.

Les Serdaigles ne sont jamais conviés de toute façon. Nous ne serions que des traîtres à la botte de l'administration. Totalement stupide.

Tenez, prenez la fois où notre cher préfet en chef a été à la soirée clandestine de Levy Williams, et bien... Non. Je n'ai rien dit. Effectivement le professeur Bings a atterri chez les Griffondors par "accident". Simple coïncidence malencontreuse, personne n'en doute.

Bref. Tous cela pour dire que malgré les apparences nous sommes des gens honnêtes, détendus, espiègles et joyeux. La preuve: Tim Anderson a deboutonné le premier bouton de sa chemise et mis des chaussettes rouges. Si c'est pas un signe ça.

...J'aurais réellement aimé atterrir à Poufsouffle.

* * *

><p>NA: Pour une meilleure compréhension du texte, je tiens à préciser que les phrases en italiques sont des citations de Gertrude qui reviennent à l'esprit de Pénélope.


	2. Bien se frotter derrière les oreilles

Tim Anderson est réellement une personne agréable. Jamais un mot de trop. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Un vrai souci du bien-être de ses camarades. Toujours prêt à rendre service. Un exemple de bonté et de générosi...

- Donc Brown, tu prends les rondes du mardi, jeudi, et samedi avec Clark c'est clair?

Connard.

- Bien évidement je m'occuperai seulement de celles du mercredi. Tu comprends bien qu'en tant que Préfet en chef je dois me concentrer sur mes priorités.

A savoir monopoliser la salle de bain du cinquième étage, sinon je ne vois pas ce que monsieur peut bien appeler ses "priorités". C'est vraiment immonde! Faites un petit effort pour la communauté, acceptez d'être préfet et voilà ce que vous récoltez.

Rien, Nada. Simplement une nuit d'insomnie tous les deux jours. Parce que qu'on se le dise, le mythe du préfet redresseur de tord respecté et aimé reste ce qu'il est. A savoir une publicité mensongère.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de la fameuse salle de bain ou je commets un meurtre. Ah ça, ils en ont plein la bouche de "la merveilleuse baignoire aussi grande qu'une piscine", des " centaines robinets d'or" et tous le tintouin.

Mais ce dont on ne parle jamais se sont les personnes avec qui on la partage. A savoir les poils et cheveux laissés par de généreux donateurs, leurs odeurs corporelles, et l'eau sale que ces malpropres ont abandonnée car ces seigneurs n'ont pas daigné vider la dite piscine.

Et je ne parle même pas des jours où la pièce devient inaccessible sous prétexte que monsieur ou madame la prend pour un lieu de copulation.

Voilà. Tout ça pour dire que notre rôle est vraiment ingrat. Encore plus chez les Serdaigles.

On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut, chez nous préfet est la position la moins recherchée.

Qui voudrait passer la moitié de ses soirées à se traîner dans les couloirs jusqu'à minuit voir trois heures pour finir par se lever cinq heures plus tard?!

Quant à l'attrait du pouvoir je peux vous jurer que quand on est de sortie à deux heures du matin dans les couloirs en plein hiver à se les geler on n'y pense plus.

Et puis ici le temps passé à patrouiller est du temps en moins à travailler. Ce qui explique pourquoi Davis Clark va me laisser faire le boulot toute seule pour le restant de l'année. La sale déjection de Scroutt.

En un sens je peux le comprendre. Non, parce que si vous pensiez que lui et moi étions là par excès de popularité laissez-moi rire. Ah ah ah. Ah...

Tout ça c'est la faute de Lena. Si elle ne m'avait pas écrasé le pied je n'aurais jamais levé la tête et croisé le regard de McGo quand elle est venue chercher les heureux élus.  
>Car oui, notre maison est privilégiée.<p>

Il faut que la directrice se déplace elle-même pour choisir les préfets. Bien plus rapide comme ça.

Sinon les élections prennent des mois puisque personne ne veut se présenter et que le vainqueur trouve encore le moyen de pleurer dans les jupes de notre responsable de maison, histoire de l'appâter.

C'est sensible un Serdaigle. Il parait que nous sommes la section la plus propice à développer des névroses. Et des tarés si vous voulez mon avis.

Quand vous voyez Mira Price observer les fibres de ses draps au microscope pour vérifier une potentielle invasion des acariens, ça fiche les jetons.

Il faudrait que l'on m'explique pourquoi elle utilise ce gros machin moldu encombrant. "Plus efficace et précis qu'un sort" parait-il.

Moi j'aimerai surtout comprendre à quoi sert d'avoir l'avantage de la magie sur les moldus si c'est pour se comporter comme eux. Je connais certains mages noirs qui se retourneraient dans leur tombe.

Et je ne parle même pas de Yacharias Smith qui se trimbale avec un fer à cheval autour du cou, une patte de lapin dans la poche, des écailles de Kappa dans son sac, et qui se balade à poil dans le parc tous les soirs de pleine lune sous prétexte que cela augmente son potentiel de chance et favorise sa réussite aux examens.

Et en plus Anderson le laisse faire sous prétexte que cette technique fonctionne. Je peux vous affirmer que si la pratique de sacrifices humains me garantissait une meilleure moyenne scolaire il m'autoriserait à les pratiquer. Cinglé va.

_" Quand je vois un type au ministère occupé à comptabiliser le nombre de cure-dents dans chaque bureau je sais tout de suite d'où il vient. De l'asile ou de Serdaigle."_

Que voulez-vous, à force d'être constamment sous pression les élèves craquent. Peu de gens finissent leur septième année avec une santé mentale saine.

Pour en revenir à McGonagall, sa façon démocratique de nommer les préfets est simple.  
>Le premier qui la regarde a perdu.<p>

Nous pratiquons donc avec un certain brio la technique de l'autruche. Et si Lena n'existait pas je serais encore l'être libre que j'étais dans ma jeunesse.

Enfin. Je peux toujours la faire culpabiliser pour puiser dans sa réserve de chocogrenouille. C'est un avantage. Je vois mal comment Clark s'y prendrait pour pousser une mouche à avoir des remords.

Oui. Monsieur a été assez bête pour se prendre une mouche dans le nez. Elle a manqué de l'étouffer d'ailleurs.

Mine de rien c'est dangereux une mouche. Combien d'innocents sacrifiés à leurs actions Kamikazes? Qui sait, peut-être que le ministère devrait lancer une enquête.

- Brown, tu m'écoutes?!

Bien sûr que non, j'ai mieux à faire que de t'écouter te plaindre.

- Rien à redire sur tes horaires alors?

"Rien à redire? Tu me supprimes ma seule soirée de libre et je n'ai rien à redire?! Si il n'y tenait qu'à moi je te les ferais bouffer par le nez moi tes horaires!"

Voilà. C'est à peu près ce que j'aurais voulu dire. C'est fou comme le cerveau transcrit mal nos pensées hein?

Non, parce que le " Groumf" approbateur qui viens de sortir de ma bouche n'y ressemble pas vraiment.

- Très bien, dans ce cas je vais te laisser. Tu comprends quelqu'un ayant mes responsabilités à toujours des choses à faire.

Traduction: Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, petite chose inutile. C'est étonnant le nombre de fois où Tim Anderson souligne l'importance de son rôle.

Ça doit sûrement cacher quelque chose. Comme un égo surdimensionné.

_" Ceux qui se vante le plus ont souvent des complexes à cacher. Ou une petite baguette si tu veux mon avis."_

... Non. Je n'ai pas envie de vérifier si le savoir de Gertrude s'applique à Tim Anderson. Vraiment pas.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Le cachot de la salle de potion à un plafond merveilleux vous ne trouvez pas? Cet enchevêtrement de toiles d'araignées de poussières, et de moisissures... Fascinant.

- Si je comprends bien personne ne peut m'indiquer dans quelle potion l'on peut trouver de la bile de tatou?

Ooh une petite fissure sur le côté gauche de cette poutre. Mais qui est chargé de l'entretien par ici?

L'on ne me fera pas croire qu'avec toutes les subventions que reçoit Poudlard personne ne peut s'occuper de la propreté des cachots.

Ou alors se sont les professeurs qui s'en mettent plein les poches. Il me semblait bien que les robes de Minerva McGonagall s'étaient alourdies ces derniers temps.

Elle les doublerait avec de la fourrure! Mais c'est honteux! Si même le directeur est corrompu qui assurera la morale dans cette école?!

Le gigotement de Lena me pousse à lui jeter un magnifique regard noir. C'est vrai quoi. A force de bouger autant elle va attirer l'attention sur nous. Dès qu'elle est mal à l'aise elle commence à se tortiller dans tous les sens.

Comme si sa chevelure rousse ne passait déjà pas assez inaperçue il faut qu'en plus elle en rajoute. Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que la manière dont mademoiselle se trémousse est tous sauf silencieuse.

Un hippopotame plongeant dans le Nil aurait un mouvement plus discret. C'est bien simple, je ne sais toujours pas comment fait le professeur Jinx pour ne pas l'entendre.

- Mademoiselle Windstock une idée peut-être?

Et voilà! Je l'aurais parié. Avec l'aura de cocker en détresse qu'elle dégageait à dix kilomètres à la ronde il était inévitable qu'elle se fasse repérer!

Et forcément c'est vers moi que se tourne les yeux quasi larmoyants du dit cocker. Elle me ferait presque culpabiliser de ne pas avoir appris mon cours. Presque.

Il ne faudrait pas me prendre pour un boursouflet. Et si elle croit qu'elle va me traîner dans le bourbier où elle s'est fourrée elle peut toujours rêver. Si j'étais altruiste et masochiste cela se saurait.

Et qu'on ne vienne pas me faire la leçon. _"Même merlin ne se déplace pas pour des causes perdues. Sinon il aurait converti Voldemort au tricot et les mangemorts à la broderie"_. Tout ça pour dire voilà. Je ne bougerais pas.

D'ailleurs même si je le désirais je ne pourrais rien lui dire. Vous pensez réellement que j'ai passé mon été à revoir les propriétés des animaux rares? Eh bien non. Et le statut de préfet ne change rien à cette constatation. J'avais des choses plus importantes à faire.

Oui, éviter Hélène et ses leçons de morales à longueur de journée prend du temps. Pensez donc, je n'en avais presque plus pour ennuyer mon frère.

Et puis au moins je tente de suivre ce cours. Ce n'est pas le cas de Clark je peux vous l'assurer. A moins qu'avoir les yeux fermés l'écume aux lèvres et la tête entre les bras ne soit le signe d'une réflexion intense. Ce dont je doute fort.

Remarquez l'existence est totalement injuste. Moi je m'échine à prendre des notes pendant que monsieur dort et au final sa moyenne sera meilleure que la mienne. Chienne de vie.

Il est inutile de préciser que pendant ce temps de méditation intérieure Lena n'a toujours pas répondu. Ni qu'à cet instant elle fixe Jinx avec la vivacité d'une vache regardant passer un train. Autant dire aucune.

Du coup JiJi commence à s'impatienter, et à partir dans les aigues.

- C'est une notion vu en quatrième année, et vous, une sixième année êtes incapable de répondre? Inadmissible!

J'hocherais volontiers la tête de manière énergique pour appuyer ses propos. Histoire de limiter les points qu'elle pourrait enlever à Serdaigle.

Mais mon instinct de survie m'en empêche. Lena serait largement capable de m'assassiner à la fin du cours. Et ce serait priver l'Angleterre d'une merveilleuse sorcière.

Et soudain mon amie se redresse et dans un élan de génie s'exclame:

- La potion d'aiguise-méninges madame!

Inutile de se leurrer. Cette soudaine illumination n'est pas venue toute seule. Et Morgane n'a pas subitement décidé qu'Elena Windstock passe brutalement du statut de bovin à celui de génie.

Il y a des limites que même la magie ne peut dépasser.

Non, le regain de mémoire porte un nom. Arthur Brown. Poufsouffle de son état. Oui, ne rêvons pas. Ce n'est certainement pas un Serdaigle qui aurait soufflé une réponse. En tout cas pas en prenant le risque de faire perdre d'avantage de points à sa maison.

Mais il faut croire que la bonté fait prendre des risques. Ou rend bête. A moins que ce ne soit les battements de cils effrénés de ma voisine qui soit la cause de cette perte soudaine de Q.I.

Et à en juger par le sourire niaiseux qui s'étale sur les joues rebondies de son bienfaiteur je voterais pour cette dernière solution.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupire JiJi en secouant sa crinière blonde. Étant donné la réponse tardive je n'enlève que cinq points à Serdaigle.

Une bonne partie de notre section respire. Cinq points c'est rattrapable. Jinx est généreuse sur les sanctions en générale. Elle doit être dans un bon jour. Ou vieillir.

- C'est de l'acharnement, murmure mon amie. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'envie ma beauté et ma jeunesse!

Vous ais-je parlé de la discrétion de Lena? Oui? Alors dans ce cas vous ne trouverez rien d'étonnant quant au faîte que notre professeur bien-aimé se retourne pour la fixer méchamment et susurrer :

- Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle et deux heures de colle pour Mademoiselle Windstock. Vous saurez comment occuper votre jeunesse samedi matin à 8h.

La peur me serre le ventre. A moins que ce ne soit une crampe d'estomac. J'ai mangé trop vite ce matin. En même temps il faut savoir être rapide pour survivre.

Les pancakes ne s'obtiennent pas sans effort. Et quand on en a un mieux vaut le manger tout de suite. Certains seraient capables d'agressions et on se retrouverait avec un bras cassé en moins de deux!

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet principal. A savoir comment je vais bien pouvoir annoncer à Tim Anderson que nous avons encore perdu plus de vingt points. Et la journée n'est pas encore finie.

_"Toujours avoir une tâche idiote à faire pour éviter les ennuis. Toujours."_

Bien. Ma soirée sera réservée à mon élevage de pucerons clandestin. Non je n'en ai pas encore un. Mais j'ai cinq heures pour en trouver.

* * *

><p>NA : Chapitre plus court que le dernier que nous espérons néanmoins distrayant, malgré le temps monstre qu'il nous a fallu avant de le poster.

A Barnabe : Un grand merci pour ta review, fautes corrigés si tout va bien, merci encore de les avoir signalées, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait de nouveau fait ricaner !


End file.
